


baby, don't hurt me

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [30]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	baby, don't hurt me

“Please don’t hurt me like this,”Kasius begs, clutching his stinging side. He thinks he might pass out any second.

Sinara only glances at him and keeps going.

He groans. There really is no getting out of this.

Ignoring his protesting muscles and his lungs begging for a break, he continues to follow her along the fitness trail. They’re approaching the climbing wall.

“Told you you’d hate it,”Sinara says later. She hands him a bottle of water.

He gulps it down so fast he ends up coughing.

Then he smiles at her.“But I love spending time with you.”


End file.
